Ms Yamoko and me
by SoddenEye
Summary: Simon stumbles upon an island on his way to nowhere. About six years after Simon leaves. YokoXSimon T for now maybe M later on.


**Ms. Yomako and me**

By SoddenEye

_This is a what if somewhat. About six years after the anti-spirals are destroyed. Yoko/Simon _

_enjoy~_

* * *

Simon tiredly walked through a grassy plain. Their was no food, no water, and most of all no people in sight. He kept walking however as the sun started to fall and the great moon began to rise. He licked his lips in hunger. "Oh god I'm hungry." he murmured to himself. Boota came out of Simons hood as licked Simon's face. Simon smiled and kept his pace forward.

He began to feel a little bit woozy now. His head started to spin as he stopped walking. It must have been days since he had last eaten and a while since he had found fresh water. Not to good for your health really. He feel to his knees and began panting hard. "Ugh I need water at least." he looked to his left and saw a watery field off in the distance.

He fixed his eyes on the ocean and just sat their for a minute. "Why didn't I see that before?" he quietly picked himself up and began to slowly walk towards the water.

Once he reached the water he cautiously stuck his finger in it. He brought it up and licked his finger to check if it was drinkable. This was not salt water however. "A lake huh?" Simon cupped a hand full of water and took a deep drink. It was very refreshing and made his thirst quenched. However, he was still hungry.

Simon took his bag that was on his back and brought out a tent. It was going to get dark soon and he knew that shelter was a must. He set up the tent in about ten minutes just as the sun touched the horizon. Simon prepared a fire for himself and collected water into a thurmus that he had brought with him.

Just as the entire sky was filled with night Simon had his fire going strongly. The fire blazed and the heat felt good. He sighed to himself contently but still felt his hunger for food. He decided to ignore it for another day. Simon was to preoccupied with the night sky to really care about eating. He knew what was out their and yet it still fascinated him in some ways. Simon thought back to the last time he had been in space. Shortly after he had left his friends behind to explore the world as Simon the digger.

Boota was laying next to the fire with his head down. Simon smiled to himself, "Well at least you're still with me right?" he asked the sleeping pig-mole. He hadn't so much as seen a single one of his friends since he had left all those years ago. At least not in person. He had seen countless things about Rossiu and everyone that held a prestigious job. However he had yet to meet up with Yoko again.

Sure he had loved Nia to the point that he married her, but that still didn't change the fact that he missed Yoko. She was his oldest friend besides Kamina. Kamina was dead though and dead is dead no matter what. Simon looked back to the sky to see trails of light going through the air. They were most likely Grapearl fighters going up to the moon. Simon slowly closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Yoko was sitting in her room eating a dinner she had made for herself. She was watching a news release about the continued success of the missions into deep space. She set her plate down and sighed heavily to herself. It had not been the life she had originally wanted but she loved it anyways. She looked out her window and to the lake that the island sat on. She saw a small fire in the distance. She narrowed her eyes slightly and saw that it was just a campfire. She looked away with frown on her face.

She walked outside with a scope to get a better look at the camp. She saw a man laying on his side with his back to her. She decided it to be nothing and looked up to the sky. It was clear and very peaceful outside. She put a smile back on her face and went back into her room.

She had gotten a free place to stay with her teaching job. It was an odd way to go about buisness but she had changed her name to Yomako for her own reasons. It was just something that she knew had to be done. She looked back to the television to see the weather report. Storms were going to roll into the area.

* * *

Simon woke up in the morning to a boom in the sky. He opened his eyes and was meet with a grey sky. He cursed the weather under his breath. Simon however didn't stall himself to get up and get his things together. He put a jacket with hood on and swung his bag on his back. The rain follwed soon after he had left the sight.

He liked this rain. It was calming somewhat and made his body feel cool. Simon continued to a little bridge that connected a small island to the mainland. Simon contemplated on whether to take this bridge. "Well their might be stores on the island right?" he asked Boota who gave him a quick nod to agree. Simon walked the bridge slowly as the rain hit his hood. It was about nine so Simon had plenty of time to have breakfast.

The bridge went a long way to the island. Once on the island Simon noticed a few shops and a small complex of buildings off to the east. Simon walked over to a small breakfast/dinner restaurant. Simon took his seat but kept his hood on to conceal his face. A waiter walked up to him and took his order.

He sat quietly as he waited for his food. The rain was starting to become a bit heavier. Simon frowned to himself. He waited for the waiter to come back until he asked him, "Excuse me but do you know of some place I can spend the night?" the waiter put a finger to his lips while he placed the infront of Simon.

"Well we don't have any hotels out here......however this islands principle is always looking for a man-for-hire. They are somewhat understaffed at the moment." the waiter shruged, "It might cost you a days work however. Not very good jobs, you know cleaning toilets, washing chalkboards, scrubbing floors." again the man shrugged.

"Thank you." Simon looked to the food as the waiter left the table. He started to eat quickly and sure enough was out of food in no time. Simon got his check and was out the door at about ten-thirty. Simon followed a sign that read school and pointed towards the complex of buildings he had seen from earlier.

Simon got to the principles office and knocked on the door quietly. He could tell that the kids were going to be indoors for the day. With this sort of weather they would be inside all day. The principle opened the door to Simon who still had his hood on over his head and his bag on his back.

"Pardon me for the interruption but I was told that you were hiring." the man looked at Simon softly and opened the door more motioning for him to come in.

"Of course, of course!" exclaimed the short, moustached man, "Come in my room and out of this awful weather. Simon nodded and stepped into the mans humble little office. Simon slid his bag from his back and placed it on the floor next to the door. Boota curiously rushed from shoulder to shoulder.

"Thank you sir." Simon took a seat infront of the mans desk. The principle took a seat behind his desk and clasped his hands together.

"So how long do you plan to stay here?" asked the man with a smile. Simon was a bit confused at the question.

"Stay?" the man laughed at Simon's answer. Simon didn't get the joke and felt a sudden uncomfortableness. The principle noticed this and shook his head.

"You see we never have anyone stay here long. Usually they stay for shelter and for only a little while." the man gave Simon a knowing look but kept the smile on his face.

"Well as a matter of fact," Simon felt even more uncomfortable now.

"Theirs no need to worry about it. I'll pay you and give you a roof for the amount of time you work here." Simon smiled feeling a load come off his shoulders.

"Thank you sir." Simon smiled closed his eyes. When he opened them back up he saw the principle taking janitorial items out of a closet. He rolled the little thing that was featured in every single school to Simon.

"Here is your 'cart'." the principle brought it to Simon. Simon sighed knowing full well what he was expected to do, "Oh by the way, you never told me your name." the man crossed his arms.

"I would rather that be confidential." Simon got up and took the 'cart'. The principle laughed.

"Well that's fine with me. If you could start now it would be of help." Simon nodded and opened the door to the rain.

* * *

Simon did things with relative ease. He knew the various things to do and found it to be much easier than his last occupation. He continued until he heard the lunch bell ring. The kids shuffled out of the classroom and began to fill the small cafeteria. Simon waited until the kids were out to clean up the classroom. Simon entered the room to notice that the teacher was still inside. She had her back to him so he could only see her red hair that fell past her shoulders.

Simon payed little attention to it and began to clean up the classroom. all the while he kept his hood placed over his face so that you couldn't make his face out. He began to sweep the floor all the while not giving the teacher even a piece of his mind. The teacher in turn had barely noticed Simon.

The teacher turned from her desk about to leave when she spotted a man with a hood on sweeping the floor. She looked at him as his back was turned to her. She looked away and began walked to her room so that she could eat in peace.

Simon noticed that the door had closed but decided not to look back over his shoulder. Simon took his sweepings and placed them in the trash bag that was on his 'cart'. He took out a spray bottle and brought it up to the chalkboard with some paper towels. He looked onto the chalkboard to see the name Ms. Yomako. He left that up along with the lesson plan.

Simon then took the spray brush and began to clean the desks. When he was done with that he was done with everything in the room.

* * *

The bell for lunch to end rang as Simon leaned against a pole that wasn't soaked in water. He watched as the kids began to come back into the room. He also noticed the teacher that finally came in. He narrowed his eyes hard at her face. It was very similar to some one he had traveled with. She looked over his way. Simon noticed this and nodded at her as in to say hello. She looked away from him and went into the classroom.

Boota dug around in the trash as Simon wheeled it towards the barren cafeteria. He began to clean up the cafeteria quietly as no one disturbed him. "Well Boota I think I've gone crazy." Boota looked up towards Simon and tilted his head. Simon smiled as he thought about the chances, "No it couldn't have been her. Especially not here." Simon sighed and rolled the cart to a dirty table.

XXXXXX

_O.K that was my first chapter. I know that their are very few Yoko/Simon's so I though what the hell. Tell me what you think._


End file.
